


Enough of the Bullshit

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bruce Feels, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy is a defender, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of Marvel Drabble Shenanigans</p><p>Darcy has had enough of people treating Bruce like shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough of the Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a series of short drabbles that don't fit into my stories and are just random shenanigans

**bruce/darcy drabble: enough of the bullshit**

Darcy was pissed off that they were still referring to Bruce as the monster that should be locked up, that they had rebuilt the cage for him. Just hearing the words ‘cage’ made her blood boil… Then she snapped

"After all he’s done for you, you treat him like shit still? Seriously. He comes and helps you without a second doubt because you need his brain, his smarts. You treat him like shit and expect him to be locked up like an animal. So fucking what if he has the Other Guy? He’s still fucking human deep down. He’s one of us and you treat him like shit. He respects you but you don’t respect him and its about time someone did. What that MAN has been through was not his fault and yet you act and treat him like he is a monster. I don’t see a monster, I see a troubled man. You will give him the respect he so god damn deserves or so help me, I will beat it into you.  
You wouldn’t like it if it was you, who had to go through that. Yes he may still need that room for help. But don’t you dare call it a cage - Bruce is NOT an animal.”

The look of utter awe on everyone’s frozen faces are worth it, nobody says a word, but they are scared of Fury’s reaction.  
Bruce Banner had one hell of a lab assistant…


End file.
